


Uniform

by KaylaShay



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Military Uniforms, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's Tim's turn to go undercover in a role that has him wearing a uniform. Insecure!Tony is worried that Gibbs might find sailor!Tim attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : none  
>  **Word Count** : 380  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine and mine alone...  
>  **Written For** : sash1600's [March 2012 Prompt](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/162210.html?thread=2323618)

Tony watched with envy as Gibbs adjusted the ribbons on McGee's uniform. The case needed someone undercover and this time that someone was not Tony. It had him fuming. Logically, he knew that it had to be McGee because of the computer aspect involved. But illogically, he hated it.

"So McNavy man!" Tony called out. "What are your fellow sailors going to say when you get sick over that white uniform."

Tony winced after the words rolled out. He knew that was harsh, even for him, but he couldn't help himself. To top it off, Gibbs had stalked over and wacked harder than ever on the back of the head and told him to go log the evidence.

Tony could see McGee's smile as he trudged by with the box and Gibbs was telling him that he made the uniform look good. It should have been him. Instead, he was relegated to the probie duties while the Probie was up there living it up in his place. Not to mention, getting praise from Gibbs. 

Tony fumed the entire case and wasn't surprised when Gibbs barked his name and told him to follow when the case was wrapped. At least Gibbs was going to give him the dressing down he deserved in private.

To Tony's shock, Gibbs didn't stop the elevator. Instead, he said nothing and led Tony to his car. From there, they went to Gibbs' place in silence. Once inside, Gibbs pointed Tony to the guest room and just said, "Put it on," shutting the door behind him.

Tony looked at the garment bag laying on the bed and unzipped it as if it would bite him. Inside, he found a pristine uniform and checking the label assured him it was his size.

In a daze, he put the uniform on and with an unsteady hand, opened the door. Looking out, he found Gibbs standing in his full Marine dress uniform and Tony found himself snapping to attention.

"So sailor," Gibbs barked out as he walked around Tony. "They tell me you think your pretty hot stuff out there. Can you prove it?"

Tony's heart leapt to his throat and he felt his cock rise to attention in the tight confines of his pants as he answered, "Yes, Gunny!"


End file.
